


A Different beginning (Will Show No Mercy)

by Wolveheda5578



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Azgeda, Azgeda!Clarke, Clarke Came To Earth First, Clexa Endgame, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Queen, Science Experiments, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, grounder!clarke, wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveheda5578/pseuds/Wolveheda5578
Summary: What If Jake found the problem with the oxygen system when Clarke was only 12 years old? While she was locked in solitary confinement the council decided that they were going to prepare Clarke to be the test subject to see if earth is survivable since she would get floated anyways on her 18th birthday.  They train her in self-defense, First Aid, and survival. Maybe even some science experiments on her body to give her a little advantage. She gets sent to earth on her 15th birthday but with a stowaway . what happens when the drop ship gets nocked off course and lands in Ice Nation?You Will Just Have to Read To Find Out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is My first work I have ever wrote so sorry in advance for any errors! I do not own Anything! Please keep an open mind!

12 years old is way to young to have your whole life fall apart right in front of you but that is exactly what is happening to the small blond girl. Clarke tried her hardest to fight the guards off her father but her small weak body just didn't have the strength to. She couldn't breath she felt as if her body was weighed down by a ton of led. she could barley see through all the tears streaming out of her azure eyes. she tried to make one last effort to reach out for her father but someone held a tight almost painful grip on her wrists holding her from chasing after. "DAD! DADDY!! NO STOP WAIT! PLEASE! PLEASE DADDY!" Young Clarke screamed at the top of her lungs trying to get the guards to let her father go. "DADDY I WILL SAVE THEM I'LL FIX IT DADDY! ILL TELL THEM ALL DADDY!" Clarke called through her tears. she new what was going to happen. she knows Jaha will float her father for treason. That Day Clarke watched as her dad get floated and it had broken her. The rest of the day was a blur to her. She was quickly taken into custody and locked into solitary confinement. No one came to see her for five whole days not even her own mother. those five days dragged on like they would never end. all Clarke had in her cell was four solid walls, a hard bunk, a toilet and a sink, and a very small port hole looking out into the dark abyss that is space. her cell was completely white and devoid of all color and character. It was sad and depressing to say the least and cold. Colder than anything she has ever felt before . "Figures they don't keep the heat up as much as the rest of the ark." Clarke mumbled to herself in mild disbelief. Everyone knows hardly any prisoners get released back into the community, They pretty much just end up floating the juvenile delinquents anyways no matter what there crimes were. Clarke spent those long five days sitting in the far corner just looking out into space. she had food and water passed to her through a small compartment in the door but she didn't eat anything and only drank some of the water. She sat there drifting off into her own head remembering everything about her father just wishing she had some charcoal so she could draw him but she didn't so she just sat there and waited to find out what would happen to her.

(ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARK IN THE COUNCIL ROOM)  
"Thelonious you can not possibly keep my 12 year old daughter locked away in the skybox! she didn't even do anything Jake paid for his mistake with his life do not drag her into this." Abby argued to Jaha. "Abigail you know I cant let her back into the public. she knows to much if she were to tell anyone about the flaw your husband found it would be chaos and it would destroy us all." Chancellor Jaha calmly argued back. "We are already doomed Thelonious! We Have 3 to 4 years left until the oxygen goes out for good. there is no fixing that!" "We will figure it out in the mean time we have a little bit of time to come up with some options." Markus Kane calmly said as he jumped into the conversation after standing quietly in the background trying to come up with any options. "Abby I agree with the Chancellor. Clarke needs to stay in Solitary, at least until we figure out what to do." Kane said. "Markus she is just a child! A scared child that just watched her father die! she needs to be with me and her friends not locke up all alone not knowing what is going on or having anyone to talk to!" Abby yelled at the annoying man she cant stand to be around. " You are right Abigale. she is young and will be in solitary for the distant future. she shouldn't be completely alone. witch is why I have a perfect solution for that. about three weeks ago I discovered a mother and her teenage son hiding a second child under the floorboards of there apartment. Of course the mother was floated and the boy got punished and his job and restrictions demoted and his rations cut. The second child though was put in solitary to keep her quiet. We didn't want the ruckus to get out about there being a second child born right under our noses until we came up with something to tell the public." Jaha stated. Abby scuffed at that. "Of course you did. Your losing control!" Markus butted in again. "What's this have to do with my daughter Jaha? get on with it." Abby said getting frustrated and worked up again. " What I am trying to say is that I have two girls in solitary so I am going to put them with each other. So they are not alone, they will have each other to lean on for now. she's a lot younger then Clarke but I think it will be good for your daughter. You know help keep her mind off other things." Chancellor Jaha said trying to appease Abby. " How young? Who is this girl?" Abby asked "She is 5 years old and her name is Octavia Blake. She's shy and doesn't really talk to anyone at the moment but I suppose being kept hidden her whole life didn't help with that but its worth a shot to try at least." Jaha stated. " Okay Thelonious its worth a shot I guess as long as she's not all alone all the time. I want to be the one to take Octavia to Clarke though so that I can speak to my daughter and make sure she's okay and that the two girls will get along okay." " Okay Abigale I can agree with that thank you for being as understanding as possible and not fight me on this." said Jaha

It ended up taking 4 days to get the young girl calm enough to move her to Clarkes cell plus the full med exam Abby insisted she give the girl before hand. Abby decided that talking to her daughter first in privet would be best so when her and the two guards walked to her daughters cell with the young Blake girl she asked the guards to wait a moment out side with Octavia. As Abby walked the last few feet to the door to her daughters cell door she stopped and stared at the door for a moment getting her thoughts in order as much as possible not knowing what's going to happen when she walks through it. She takes a deep calming breath and then steps through the door.

Clarke barley heard the door open and the foot steps that slowly came closer. Her whole body ached from sitting on the cold hard floor in the same position unmoving for the past 5 days. She didn't even look up when she heard her moms voice softly speaking to her trying to get her attention. she just sat there just barley hearing what her mother was saying. "Clarke listen I cant get Thelonious to let you outta hear yet but I brought you some clothes and extra blankets and your pillows from your room so you are at least a little bit more comfortable. How are you holding up? I know the past few days have been really hard and I'm sorry I wasn't able to come see you sooner." Abby said to her daughter but her daughter didn't even look at her or acknowledge that she even heard her in anyway. Abby sighed heavily and rubbed her fingers over her forehead. "Okay Clarke I know your not ready yet so I will leave you a lone but I will be back again as soon as I'm aloud to visit. Before I go There is going to be a young girl bunking with you for awhile so please look out for her name is Octavia and she is 5. she doesn't have parents anymore she is a second child. She doesn't really talk but I figured if she will talk to anyone it be you. I left the things I brought you on the bed and a guard will be in shortly with another bunk for her. I love you Clarke I will see you soon." Abby turned and left the room seeing as Her daughter wouldn't even look at her. quickly wiping the single tear that had slipped past away she got down on her knee in front of Octavia. "Okay little one please take good care of her for me ok can you do that?" Abby quietly asked the girl. the girl just gave a little nod in recognition before entering the cell where she will be staying for now on. she was scared and didn't understand what was happening or where her mom and big brother are at but she has a feeling she wont be seeing them again. Outside the cell Abby just sighed again and walked out of the skybox back towards the med bay to do some work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my layout on this chapter will look a bit differently than the last one because I will be adding more spacing so its not such long paragraphs. Lots of thanks for the comments on the last chapter!
> 
> 'what the characters are thinking'  
> "what the characters are saying out load"

When she walks into the cell she looks around and sees that the older girl the lady told her about is sitting on the floor over in the corner. 'she looks so sad' Octavia thought. 'Maybe I should go sit by her, that might help'. So quietly and slowly Octavia walked over to the blond and sat down right next to her.

Clarke finally looks away from the small port hole when she notices that a little girl sat down next to her. "Hello" Clarke said to the girl. Her throat hurt when she talked after so long without.

"H-Hi" Octavia muttered so quietly Clarke almost missed it. "My name is Oc-Octavia what's your n-name?" She quietly asks.

Clarke couldn't help the small smile that pulled the side of her mouth up. The young girl looked so scared but was trying to be brave she could tell.  
"My name is Clarke and don't worry you and me will be great friends so there is no reason to be scared of me." Clarke told her while giving her a small smile.

"O-Okay Clarke we be friends. I never had a friend before only my brother." Octavia said to her."I'm kinda sleepy." she then muttered while laying down with her head in Clarkes lap. Octavia quickly fell asleep after Clarke started running her fingers through her hair and humming a quiet tune her father used to sing to her. 

"Shh rest up little warrior I'm here." Clarke quietly said as the girl closed her eyes to sleep. "I'm not going anywhere."

Clarke carefully without waking the girl got up and carried her to the bunk. her body ached when she stood from being on the ground so long. 'Ouch wont be doing that again my legs are going to hurt for awhile' she thought to herself while she setteled down on the bunk with Octavia and wrapped them up in the blankets her mom dropped off. It didn't take very long for Clarke to fall to sleep after the small girl next to her cuddled into her chest.

Over the next month Clarke and Octavia bond with each other. Clarke had found a handful of colored chalk so her and Octavia spent there time drawing and playing games. Clarke would draw Octavia little pictures so she could color them. They ended up sleeping together every night to keep away there nightmares. Octavia still missed her mommy and her brother but when shed get sad Clarke would always pick her up and tell her all kinds of fairy tales. Clarke was like a big sister to her and she made her really happy. They did everything together and Clarke even gave her some of her food when Octavia ate all of hers and was still hungry. Things were going pretty good even though they were locked in a small room. Sometimes during the night Octavia would here Clarke crying but when shed just cuddle up to the older girl more it seemed to help.

About 5 weeks in someone finally came to see Clarke but it wasn't her mother like she figured it would be but Jaha himself.  
"Hello Clarke we Have a lot to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter but I will be updating again later today. let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay have been having trouble with the internet. Actually, my power has been out since yesterday, but I'M BACK BITCHES! Lol jk I don't think any of you are bitches. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, because I'm still working on my format and just the flow of the story. Remember this is my first time writing anything and I have horrible grammar and spelling. Hope you enjoy!

"Hello Clarke we Have a lot to discuss."

From the moment Jaha stepped foot into the room my blood began to boil. I have never hated a person more than I hate this man. The man who killed my father when there could have been a more peaceful way to solve the problem.

"What do you want Jaha?" Clarke asked in a cold tone. She glanced behind her for a second at Octavia and noticed she had hid herself under the blankets between the far wall and the bed since Jaha entered the room. She knows how scared she is of others, especially him.

"I came to see if you would like to finish what your father started" Jaha simply stated in his calm and irritating voice.

It is hard to believe that this is the man who used to come over for dinner and watch old football games with her family every Friday night. He has changed so much and not in a good way.

"Oh yeah, and how would I do that? Last time someone wanted to save our people you killed him. Or have you already forgot? " Clarke said with a bite in her tone. 

"Your father went about it the wrong way! He disobeyed a direct order from the council. Him telling the whole Ark about the problem would have caused a panic. The people would have revolted and the loss would have been devastating!" Jaha raised his voice.

Clarke heard Octavia let out a small whimper from her hiding space and it just made Clarke even more angry.

"Watch your tone there is a child in the room and you are scaring her with your yelling! " Clarke said in a firm but quite voice while giving Jaha a death glare.

Jaha took a quick glance at the hiding bundle on the floor and decided it would help no one to upset the child.

"I will have a guard come and escort you to the council room tomorrow so we can finish this conversation in private." Jaha quickly turned and left the room.

Clarke sighed in relief when he left. Hearing soft sobs coming from the other side of the room Clarke quickly makes her way over to the young girl. 

"Shh hey little warrior its alright now the scary man is gone." Clarke cooed to Octavia.

Octavia sniffled away a whine and slowly peeked out of her hiding fort made of the blankets.

"There are those pretty hazel eyes, I love so much!" Clarke gave her a big smile. "Will you come out of there so I can have a big hug?"

Octavia quickly jumped out of her hiding spot and into Clarkes open arms. She buried her nose into the crook of the older girl's neck and took a deep calming breath.

"Is he gone for g-good? I don't like h-him, he scares me please don't let him come back." Octavia mumbled into her neck. 

Clarkes heart just about breaks all over because of how distressed the young girl is right now. She can feel the tears dropping onto her neck and I to the collar of her shirt.

"Shh, it's alright, he isn't coming back but tomorrow I am going to have to talk to him about some grown up things, but I promise I won't be gone long tomorrow." Clarke cooed the girl. 

"Promise?" Octavia hesitantly asked.

"I promise! What are we?" Clarke asked her.

"We're a team!" Octavia finally smiled when she happily yelled her answer.

"That's right we're a team and we will always end up together no matter what." Clarke smiled back at her.

"Okay, how about we color for a while before dinner comes then I will tell you a story before bed about the princess and her strong warrior." Clarke asked.

"Okay!" Octavia happily yelled while jumping out of her lap and running over to where they keep the chalk so they could draw and color together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know! I hope it turns out okay I did this on my phone because my computer is being dumb. Leave lots of comments please I appreciate them all they really help me. You guys are great!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to make up for the long delay. Hope you guys like it!

"Okay Octavia I need you to be a brave little warrior for just a little while. Can you do that? " She asked the small girl who was clinging to her so tight it was hard to breath.

"Please don't g-go. Just stay here and we can color and play tic tack game. I promise to be good just please don't leave me too please!" Octavia was begging her.

Clarke could tell the guard was getting inpatient having to wait for her, but she wanted to make sure the young girl would be alright while she was gone.

"Hey, I will be back in no time, then I promise we can do anything you want I promise! " Clarke tried to reassure her .

"O-okay, I will be brave and wait for you to get back. I will be the brave, strong warrior just like in your stories you tell me."

Clarke couldn't help but smile at the girl. She kissed her on the top of the head, then gently put her down on the bed. She gave her one last look before she walked over to the guard and put her hands behind her back so that he can cuff her.

It was a quick walk to the council room. When she entered she noticed she was alone. 

'Great he can't even show up on time when this is all his doing' she thought.

About 10 minutes later she was starting to get really irritated because the longer he took meant that she would be away from Octavia longer. He finally showed up about 20 minutes after her and she was pissed.

"Took you long enough." Clarke bit out.

" As I see it Mrs. Griffin you are under no position to complain to me!“ 

Clarke just rolled her eyes at him. "Okay then chancellor“ Clarke spat. "What is it you want to discuss that's so important?" 

Jaha studied the girl for a minute thinking over what he was going to say. 

"Me and the council have decided that it is in the best interest of the Ark that we keep quiet about the system flaw in the oxygen tanks. We re-ran the diagnostics on all the systems and came to the conclusion that we have about 5 years left of oxygen."

He looked her in the eye to try to read her reaction.

"Tell me something I don't know! My father already told you that and you killed him for it. He was probably the best chance we had on the machine being fixed!" Clarke raised her voice to him.

"We aren't fixing the machine Clarke. We want to go to ground. It's about time we take back what was once ours. Our scientists think that in a few more years earth should be safe enough and our bodies should have built up enough immunity to be able to survive in the radiation." Jaha said to her.

He can tell that caught her attention. "Earth Clarke hasn't that always been your dream?" 

Clarke let out a sigh as she rubbed her face for a moment, thinking about what she just heard.

"So what's the catch? Why are you telling me this?" She asked him.

"Because Clarke I have known you all your life and I'd like to give you a fighting chance" Jaha stated. "You can either waste away alone in solitary until your 18 then be floated. OR you can be our test subject for the exodus." 

"You have a choice you can either die a pointless death alone here in space like your father or you can have a chance at survival by being the first one sent to the ground. You could fulfill the promise you made to your father before he was floated and potentially save all of us by going to earth and reporting if it is survivable or not."

Clarke didn't know what to do. This was so much to take in all at once. Die in the black abyss or die on the ground. She has always dreamed of going to earth. She can't even count how many pictures of what she thought it would be like down their or all the stores her dad told her about it before bed. 

" When do I have to make my decision? " She quietly asked him. She had so much to think about but the thing holding g her back was little Octavia. She promised the girl she wasn't going anywhere and yet here she was considering being shot out in a drop pod most likely to her death. 

"You have two days then I want an answer. We would train you in fighting, first aid and survival skills before we sent you down. So it wouldn't happen right away."

Clarke just nodded to him and asked if she could go back to her room now. When he nodded to the guard she was escorted back to her room and the cuffs taken off. Once the door was closed and locked behind her she saw that Octavia was sound asleep taking a nap. She smiled at the young girl and climbed in bed with her after slipping off her shoes.

"You came back" Octavia mutter still mostly asleep

"I told you I would my little warrior. Now get some rest then we will play.

"Okay Princess" said the girl before she quickly fell back to sleep. 

Clarke couldn't sleep she was to busy thinking over everything Jaha had said to her. 'What am I supposed to do? ' Clarke sighed while looking out the port hole. It had a perfect view of earth right now and she couldn't help thinking about how beautiful it most likely was down there.

Clarke was pulled outta her thoughts when she felt Octavia cuddle closer to her chest and start to let out little soft snores. Clarke smiled a small smile then cuddled into her and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days been sick and the other day was my 22nd birthday. Soon we will be going to the ground! I have been brainstorming how I want to do the next few chapters let me know what you think! I love reading your guys comments and I promise once on the ground the chapters will get longer.

Clarke had her answer for Jaha when they came for it two days later. She was going to the ground, hopefully she was making the right decision. She honestly didn't know what to think about it, she still felt numb from what has happened over the past month. When she leaves what will happen with her little Octavia? Will she be all alone again? She had time to figure something out since she wasn't going to earth for a few years.the council wants to do tests on her and train her for survival.

« Council Room »

"Thelonious you can't do this she is only a child. You will kill her if you put her through the Nanotech experiment! No one who has ever done that in the past survived the first round." Yelled Abby . 

"Abigail she will be fine, she is a tough girl and I'm sure Jake made that experiment just for this moment." Jaha said trying to calm her down.

"You can't possibly think he would of made the Nanotech specifically for her that's madness, why would he ever want to put our own daughter through such a thing?"

"Think about it Abby. Think about all those times he randomly took a blood sample from her while she was growing up. All those days he had her with him in his lab being all secretive." Jahasaid a little more tone in his voice trying to get the point across to the confused mother.

Abby rubbed her forehead with her hands trying to remember if her husband ever brought anything about this up to her, but she knows she was always more committed to her own work in the medical bay than his side projects. Could she really agree to let them put her little girl through this? It could most likely kill her. How did things get to be so bad that our whole continued existence rests on the shoulders of her twelve year old little girl?

"I'm afraid Abigail that you have no say in this the council has already decided on it and you are no longer apart of the council." Jaha firmly said.

"She is my daughter you cannot do this!"

" She is a criminal Abby and I think it is best you be put on house arrest for the time being you will stay in your cabin except to go to work you will have an escort and your meals will be brought to you. I am done discussing this besides your daughter already agreed to do it. Her training starts tomorrow." Jaha said ending the conversation.

"Guard escort Abigail home for the night would you." 

 

«THE NEXT DAY»

"Good morning little warrior" Clarke smiled down at the waking child next to her.

Octavia let out a big yawn, then lazily opened her eyes to look at her new best friend /sister.

"Mornin princess " said the girl still half asleep

"Why do you call me princess Octavia? "

"Um, I don't know I think because you look like the princess in the book Bell read to me. Do you not want me to?" Octavia shyly says.

"No, of course I like it! I was just wondering. " Clarke said while smiling at the girl.

"Otay than I think I will keep that your nickname"  
Octavia gives Clarke the biggest goofy smile she has seen from the girl yet.

"Good I wouldn't want it any other way. Listen Octavia I'm going to be going to work with the grown ups during the day so I won't be here to play and color with you until I get back tonight. Do you understand? " Clarke asked.

"Why?" Octavia frowned and her eyes started to mist over. "Do you not like me anymore? I promise I will be good, please don't leave me .You can't leave me. You're my sister now I don't want you to leave to like mommy and brother." Octavia was full on crying now.

"Hey shh its okay little one I don't want to leave you, but I have to work with the grown ups its really important that I do this okay. I promise when I come back tonight I will play."

"No, I don't want you to go you won't come back! What if you won't come back!"

"I promise you little Warrior I will never leave you I will always come back." Clarke said while scooping the girl into her lap and wiping away her tears.

"My sister promises your okay little warrior and I will never break a sister's promise. "

"Otay. Will you draw me some pictures to color before you go so I can color them and show you when you get back?"

Clarke smiled at the girl. "Of course I will. What do you want me to draw for you?"

 

Over the next few months, Clarke leaves every morning to go have her blood drawn for testing. They take skin scrape samples and bone marrow every once in a while. After she goes and does her fitness and stamina training. They want her to be physically fit before they start the more serious stuff. 

Every night she returns to Octavia as promised and plays with her and tells her bedtime stories and sings her to sleep. 

After about five months they start on her combat training. It's a good thing Clarke has an extensive memory and is a really fast learner. She learns first aid and sign language also on her off days to give her body a rest. She ends up teaching Octavia little things like some basic first aid and self defense moves. She is extremely eager to learn anything Clarke physicmTomorrow licer even for how young she is. It amazes the blond how fast a learner she is to.

After that first year they start on weapons, hunting, survival skills and the harder parts of training. She learns how to effectively use all the weapons available on the ark she even learned how to use a bow and double swords from the old man who's grandfather from the old world used to be into that. They told her bullets will only last so long.

She liked the idea and decided why not. She ended up being extremely deadly with swords and throwing stars. It took her no time to master it. The years seemed like they were flying by with how busy they kept her. She was due to leave for earth in just over another year. 

She was in the best shape she's ever been in phisically  
speaking. It had taken a lot of convincing but she eventually got Jaha to agree to let her get a tattoo after she finished her training. Now she has a beautifully designed full sleeve up her left arm of space and it goes over the back of her shoulders and neck then transforms into a vast forest with a waterfall and a wolf in the background. She had design it herself and then had the best tattoo artist on the ark give it to her. She loved it and Octavia loved it to because her name was written in the stars on her upper arm along with Jake's name. 

She now only had a year left to go. She felt confident that once on the ground she will be able to take care of herself as long as she survives the initial landing and radiation.

Today they started the experiment on her. She thought she was strong but she wasn't expecting it to be like this.

They decided that before they give her the nanite treatments they were going to make her stronger by testing an old expiement from the old world that was only successful once. They were going to infuse a metal called Adamantium into her bone structure. Clarke at first laughed at them because they basically told her they were turning her into The Wolverine without the claws. 

It ended up not being funny at all because that is what they did and it hurt. It was the most painful thing Clarke has ever been through. They force injected a scolding hot metal into all her bones. She flat lined for about 4.02 minutes before they got her breathing again. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Like she was being burned alive from the inside out.

They now had 5 months left before Clarke has to go to the ground. It took her awhile to get used to her body after the last expiement. She was heavier now by about 105lbs because of her bones. They had to train more to get her used to it. It ended up being a lot of work but she did it. 

4 months left. Octavia was 7 and a half years old now and Clarke had taught her first aid, self defense, how to use a throwing knife and hunting knife. She taught her perfect sign language and surviving skills like hunting and starting fires. 

Clarke was determined to find a way to get her little sister on that drop ship with her no matter what. They had become so extremely close since they first met. Nothing was going to tear them apart. 

2 months left. They were going to start the nanite expiement. It consisted of ten blood transfusions with the nanites in the new blood. 

She had thought the first expiement had hurt it was nothing compared to this. The nanites in her bloodstream felt like her very being was being ripped apart inch by inch she had died and been resesitated 18 times through the whole process. 

With the nanotechnology now in her system she was stronger than ever. No one on the arke could match her strength. Her sight and hearing were increadibly enhanced. She could see in the dark and she could hear all they way across the station even into the sound proof council room. It took her a little bit to get these new abilities under control. The firts month with them was extremely tireing she didn't know how to pretty much turn it off. But she got ahold of it. Her reflexes were extremely fast now to. Nobody could catch her by surprise anymore or sneak up on her.

She had officially became the most deadly weapon the ark has and she had to admit that at times she was even scared of herself. She could no longer get hurt. The metal in her bones kept her safe and the nanites In her blood healed her wounds almost as fast as shed received them. But she still felt the pain, all of it. All of her senses were now enhanced she felt everything.

When shed get board sometimes she would scratch her hand open just to watch the nanites work their miracle. It surprised everyone that she survived them. No one else had. Apperantly her father had made them specifially like that. He wanted her to go to earth. So she wasn't going to let him down. She is going and she will save the others no matter what. The nanites eventually ended up turning her blood a mattalic blue but she didn't really pay it much mind.

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow she was going to earth. She just had to get Octavia on that drop pod some way. The council already decided against her request that the girl go with her. So now she has to find a way to sneak the girl on the pod. It is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos I had to write this on my phone haha. I kinda made this chapter different again, but the next one will go back to how chapters three and four were. Please leave me all your lovely comments!


	6. Not a chapter sorry!

**ATTENTION!**

_I am sorry I have not updated in forever, I promise it is coming, but very slowly as I am trying to do it justice. The next couple chapters are based in Azgeda and I want to make sure I get it just how I want._

_I have big plans for this fic and I have not given up on it so hang in there with me please. Thanks to you all who have read, kudos, and left me awesome  moments so far it means a lot to me!_

_I am open to any suggestions you guys might have for the ice nation. Anything particular you wish to see happen?_

_Again thank you guys so much you are all great!_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me lots of comments on what you think and please be brutally honest so I can work on making it better for everyone! Let me know if anyone is interested in being my Beta reader. Thanks a lot for giving this fic a chance!


End file.
